Lucky Seven
by Lost Alice Rabbit
Summary: Takes place after the seven year time skip. Seven new mysterious people join the guild, and for some reason, Lucy seems to know who these people are? Add in a rapidly growing new guild that is threatening to take Fairy Tail's place as the top guild in Fiore and enough relationships to make Mirajane die and go to heaven. CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR OC APPLICATIONS. PLEASE SEE GUIDELINES.
1. Introduction

Lucy's POV

I sighed and absentmindedly sipped my strawberry smoothie. _It's mid-July and it's so friggin hot._ Mirajane saw me sigh and walked over from across the bar.

"Are you okay Lucy? I heard you sigh pretty loudly," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I have enough rent money from going on a request with Gray while Erza was training Natsu, so I don't really need to do any jobs for a while. Plus, it's way too hot to be going outside, and the air conditioning at my apartment is down right now. So I'm left with nothing to do," I replied, sighing once more.

Mirajane just looked at me sympathetically. "Well, this IS Fairy Tail, so if you stay long enough something's bound to happen," she said, winking.

_She has a point._ "Touche," I replied, smiling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY EXHIBISTIONIST?"

"YOU HEARD ME SRIRACHA BOTTLE!"

"HOW'D YOU LEARN THE FANCY VOCABULARY? DID ERZA FINALLY DECIDE TO STOP KICKING YOUR ASS AND KICK SOME KNOWLEDGE INTO YOUR THICK HEAD INSTEAD?"

"YOU RETARD, IT'S CALLED A DICTIONARY. SOMETHING I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO READ!"

_Oh dear….those two are sooo lucky Erza's off on a solo job._

Normal POV

Just as the last insult was yelled, there were chairs flying everywhere and ice daggers and fireballs being thrown randomly. Elfman then joined in saying that fights were manly, followed by Gajeel, who just joined for kicks. Admist the chaos, no one except Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, and the Raijunshi realized that the doors to the guild had opened. The man in front sighed and turned to smile apologetically at the seven cloaked figures standing behind him.

"Sorry about the ruckus, this happens every day," the blonde man said.

"It's quite alright. This isn't any different than what I go through daily anyways," the seemingly leader figure said in a gentle voice as she laughed lightly.

Lucy turned to Mirajane and raised an eyebrow as the white-haired takeover mage just winked at her. The blonde then gracefully stood up and walked upstairs towards the master's office.

**Knock Knock.** "Master Makarov? We have a returning member as well as seven new ones," Lucy stated, as she opened the door.

"Thank you Lucy. Let us go greet them then!" the old man said cheerfully, walking out the doors.

"OI PUNKS! BE QUIET AND CALM DOWN! WE HAVE GUESTS!" he shouted from the top floors as Lucy made her way down toward the group situated at the front doors.

Natsu and Gray, the only ones left standing, stopped fighting and looked over at the front doors, clearly just noticing that they were there. Natsu's eyes widened in recognition at the man in front.

"Laxus! You're back from your request!" he yelled, grinning from ear to ear. "Who're those behind you?" Gray decided to take advantage of this and he punched Natsu in the gut, making him blue in the face and rendering him unable to speak for a good ten minutes. Gray then smirked in triumph, high-fiving the cackling Gajeel who happened to be sitting in the table next to him.

"Hey, Natsu. These are people I met on my request. They want to join Fairy Tail," Laxus stated calmly, smiling at tad bit at the mention of figures behind him.

Gray's POV

Laxus smiled a bit when he talked about the people behind him. _Hmmmm. Laxus almost never smiles._ The tallest figure pulled back her hood, revealing snow white hair and golden yellow eyes. _She looks like a nicer version of Erza._

Lucy's POV

My eyes widened. _Is it really them?_ "Hello Fairy Tail," she said, "My name is Arisu Inazuma. You may call me Alice." She smiled and gave a slight bow. The guild gasped as they finally noticed the large tan lion crouched on the ground beside her. "This," she said gesturing to the lion, "is my partner Taiyou." She saw me and smiled a bit, then turned to the person next to her.

The shorter figure threw back her hood to reveal hair so red that it reminded me of Erza, and pinkish purple eyes. She gave a grin so big it rivaled Natsu's. "Hiya minna! My name's Akira Kazemiko. They call me Aki!" She looked at me and gave a little wave while she put her other arm behind her head.

The person on the other side of Arisu pulled back his hood to reveal a darker shade of red than Aki's and emerald green eyes. He saw Lisanna staring and smiled good-naturedly at her, making her blush and Lucy raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "Nice to meet you, my name is Hayato. Hayato Gunshin. We will be in your care from now on." Then, he resituated himself near a figure in the very back.

The person next to Aki slowly drew back her hood and brushed a strand of black hair behind her ears while her ruby red eyes darted around nervously. She readjusted the black eyepatch over her left eye and said timidly, "Yami Shitsumei. Thank you for having us." She then hid behind Aki and gave me a timid smile. All the girls squealed at Yami's introduction.

The two people in the very back stepped up and simultaneously drew back their hoods to reveal matching golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. The girl smiled, and a fluffy feeling spread across the entire room, making people smile lazily back at her and flower to bloom randomly. "Clarity Angebond. I'm the younger twin," she said timidly, tightly grasping the hand of the boy beside her. The boy next to her did the victory sign. "Chance Angebond, at your service! I'm the older twin," he said with much enthusiasm, and he grinned at Natsu. Natsu grinned back and the two high-fived. _Those two are bound to become good friends._

I smiled warmly as the last remaining figure revealed herself. Her hair was a shade paler than mine, and her eyes were a warm grey-green color. Hayato held her hand as she smiled and held up a notepad that said, "My name is Madeline Stellarium. Nice to meet you, and thank for taking care of Lucy-neechan all these years."

Normal POV:

The guild was silent for a moment as they processed what the notepad read.

"LUCY-NEECHAN?!"

Lucy just sweatdropped as everyone except a select few, including the giggling Mirajane, started to malfunction due to the shock.

Due to this, only Lucy and Mirajane noticed Laxus go over and talk to Alice.

"Mira-san, is it just me, or does Laxus like Alice?"

"It's not just you Lucy-san. My matchmaking senses are tingling as well."

"….Just this once I'll help you if you have any ideas on how to get those two together."

"Ara ara~ I knew you'd say that Lucy-san, so I already have it all planned out."

_Giggle_. "Those two are so going to regret not getting together before they decided to join the guild."

Alice and Laxus both noticeably shivered, and Yami looked over curiously at Alice.

"Are you alright Alice-nee? It's almost 100 degrees outside, so why are you shivering?"

"Yami, if I die, promise to take care of Taiyou for me?"

"….Alice-nee is weird"


	2. OC Application

**Hey guys, this is Alice Rabbit~! As you guys can tell, I've discontinued my Gakuen Alice fanfic because I completely ran out of ideas, and I saw so many grammar and spelling errors that I was just way too lazy to go back and fix nine chapters of trash. But, I still needed something to improve my writing with, and I've had a lot of ideas for a Fairy Tail fanfic, so here it is!**

**Below is the format that you must submit your application in. **

**YOU MAY ONLY SUBMIT UP TO THREE OC'S PER PERSON!**

**Username:**

**Full Name of OC:**

**Name that OC goes by:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Rank (S-class or Regular):**

**-Description-**

**Physical:**

**Clothing:**

**Link(s):**

**-Personality-**

**Overall Act:**

**Act towards Love Interest:**

**-Info-**

**Background Story:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Unique Quirks:**

**-Fun Stuff-**

**OC's Magic:**

**Main Magic:**

**Side Magic/Attacks:**

**Fighting Style:**

**OC's Moves:**

**Flaw in Magic:**

**Extra:**

**Should OC's Background be revealed like "Only Time Will Tell":**

**Anything Else/Ideas For Story's Plot:**

**Here is an example for how it should be filled out.**

**Username:**** Lost Alice Rabbit**

**Full Name of OC:** Lucy Heartfilia

**Name that OC goes by:** Lucy, Luce, Lu-chan

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** July 1

**Rank: **Regular Mage

**-Description-**

**Physical:** She has blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She has a slim waist and is very busty. She is average height, around 5'6. She isn't all that strong physically, but has a lot of magical potential.

**Clothing:** She changes outfits periodically, and is usually seen in some sort of mini skirt or shorts, and revealing tank top or strapless top. She always carries around her whip and has a belt for her Celestial Keys.

**Link(s):**

**-Personality-**

**Overall Act:** Very happy and bubbly, and is an optimist. She gets violent when angered, and cares very much for her comrades. She is very intelligent, and loves books and literature. She also has a very wild imagination.

**Act towards Love Interest: **Blushes a lot and easily misunderstands what he says. She is very warm hearted, so she would most definitely take extra care of her love interest, although not to the extent of being a Juvia.

**-Info-**

**Background Story: **I'm pretty sure this is self-explanitory.

**Likes:** Self-explanitory

**Dislikes:** Self-explanitory

**Fears:** Self-explanitory

**Talents:** Any other talents besides their music? Like for Lucy, it is that she is very intelligent and reads a lot, making her a fountain of useful and useless information.

**Strengths:** Like speed, strength, intellect, defense, magic stamina, etc...

**Weakness:** Like speed, strength, intellect, defense, magic stamina, etc... Also, if it is an element-type user, then opposing elements. Example: fire=water water=lightning earth=fire

**Unique Quirks:** Self-explanitory. Anything extra I should know? Like, can she swim? Is he deaf from one ear? Does she tend to twitch her eye when she's nervous? Does he tend to get a runny nose during the winter? Random little details about your character.

**-Fun Stuff-**

**OC's Magic:** Self-explanitory. List all magics known to Character

**Main Magic:** What magic does she use the most, or learned first? Strongest Magic?

**Side Magic/Attacks:** Similar to a second language almost. Which Magic(s) are your character less advanced at? Or maybe uses less frequently?

**Fighting Style:** Far Range? Close Range? Hide from the Shadows and attack? Attack head on? Please be descriptive and use lots of details.

**OC's Moves:** What moves do they know? For example, Natsu knows Roar of the Fire Dragon, Fire Dragon's Claw, etc. While Lucy knows Celestial Spirit Summoning and Urano Metria.

**Flaw in Magic:** Self-explanitory Example: Lucy can only summon a limited amount of spirits at a time because of her lack of magic power. Natsu's magic is weak against water and wind. Gray can only Ice-Make with both hands.

**Extra:** Self-explanitory

**Should OC's Background be revealed like "Only Time Will Tell":** yes or no question.

**Anything Else/Ideas For Story's Plot: **Please do share your thoughts. It makes writing a lot easier when I know what you guys would like to see happen in the story, or maybe what you don't want to see. :D

**All applications must either be sent to me by PMing or e-mail. My e-mail is alicerabbit320 Applications are accepted for only a limited amount of time, so please hurry~!**


End file.
